


Peaceful Explosions

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [53]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Illya smiled contentedly as he lay on the ground in Central Park. Above him the fireworks burst in celebration of Independence Day. He was not an American, and therefore, this celebration was not his holiday. However, he wasn't one to pass up the chance to watch things explode. Explosives had been a part of his life from a very early age. At the beginning, they terrified him, but as time passed, the young Kuryakin had learned the secrets of various chemical reactions.

His passion for explosives often led to his partner calling him a pyromaniac, and quite honestly he couldn't deny it. Illya was deft at creating bombs, and defusing them of course, but the ones he came up with were designed purely for destruction. There was very little beauty in explosives, but when it came to the colours and patterns created by fireworks, Illya was thoroughly captivated.

A short distance away, Napoleon accepted two hotdogs from the vendor and turned to make his way back to Illya. As he approached, he was struck by the absolute serenity in the Russian's expression. There seemed to be a happiness about him which wasn't usually shown. Many people thought Illya was incapable of happiness, but Solo was well aware that it was simply masked. To see him so relaxed and content out in public made for a surprising change.

Napoleon knew the reason for the smile and couldn't help mirroring it as he glanced up at the dancing colours. He sat down on the ground next to Illya.

"Here," he said, holding out the hotdog. "No ketchup and no mustard. You're a strange man Kuryakin.

Illya took the food without reply and immediately devoured it. Napoleon had barely finished his first bite.

"If you want another, you can go yourself."

"We'll have to get back to headquarters soon," Illya stated, with a hint of regret in his voice.

"I'm sure they can spare us for a while longer," Solo told him, not wishing to interrupt his friend's enjoyment. "If they want us they'll contact us."

Placing his hands behind his head, Illya once again lay back on the grass, and smiled up at the exploding sky; just as it lit by several purple blooms, which left tendrils of smoke behind them.


End file.
